Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You
by BlackOpal
Summary: R/H fluff fic... song fic... *thinks* Good?


Disclaimer: Want to sue me? You sure? These characters aren't mine… they're JK Rowling's. And the song's not mine, its 'Something Stupid' by Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams. I took out a verse… couldn't fit it in there. *shrugs* sorry…

                  Still want to sue me?

Ron watched her dance so gracefully on the floor of the great hall. Her eyes were sparkling and a smile fluttered across her face. She was in the arms of Garcon Milk, a 7th year, he had mistaken her for a 7th year too. She looked like one. Between her dress, her hair, her make-up and her attitude, she could easily pass for an 18 year-old.

                  Even now, as he watched the hair that had been so neatly tucked into a bun, slowly come apart from humidity, he was jealous of Garcon.
    
                           _I know I stand in line_
    
    _                       Until you think you have the time_
    
    _                       To spend an evening with me_

                  He watched Garcon twirl her in his arms. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as she spun elegantly, her skinny, fragile body perfectly framed in her lavender dress.

                  Ron realized right at that moment… he loved her.

                  His heart fluttered. He adored her with all his heart, funny how things worked out. After 5 years, he only now realized that the feelings he felt when he looked at her, was love.

                  The music stopped, and for just a moment, Garcon left Hermione's side. It was just the opportunity Ron needed to sneak up besides her. 

And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance 
    
    _                       You won't be leaving with me_
    
                           "Hello Ron." Hermione said.
    
                           "Hermione… do… I mean… would..." He stammered. "Would you like to dance with me?" It came flooding out. Hermione laughed.
    
                           "Of course you silly git, I'll dance with you!"
    
                           The music played another slow song; the singles flittered off the dance flow. As the crowd faded, Ron could see Harry dancing with a very delighted Ginny.
    
                           "Do you want something to drink?" What an idiot he was. They'd just started dancing. 
    
                           She giggled; he could feel her chest vibrate with laughter.
    
                           "No," Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm fine," She hugged him closer. "With you."
    
                           It was a comfortable silence; they both were holding each other. Ron made sure to keep Hermione's back to Garcon. The French boy was scowling at Ron, pissed that he took his girl.
    
                           "You look gorgeous tonight, Hermione." He said at last. He flicked her hair, his fingers coming dangerously close to her cheek. Her eyes turned glassy.
    
                           _I can see it in your eyes_
    
    _                       That you despise the same old lines_
    
    _                       You heard the night before._
    
    "Yea, Garcon was telling me that as he tugged at the zipper on my dress." She sighed. "To him I'm just a trophy to be hung."
    
                           "You really are beautiful." He said it again, begging her to accept it.
    
                           _And though it's just a line to you_
    
    _                       For me it's true_
    
    _                       And never seemed so right before_
    
                           She smiled and nodded. "I guess, if you say it… it's true."
    
                           Ron tried to think. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he, as the poor blundering fool, couldn't even asked her to dance.
    
                           "Ron?" She asked. "Are you ok?"
    
                           I _practice every day to find some clever lines to say_
    
    _                       To make the meaning come through_
    
    _                       But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late _
    
    _                       And I'm alone with you_
    
    "Do you want to go outside?" He whispered in her ear, savoring the smell of her hair.
    
                           She smiled at him and nodded.
    
                           They walked out into the spring air. Being as it was midnight, it was quite cold. Ron looked over to Hermione, her arms were covered with goose bumps. 
    
                           "How stupid of me, letting you out without a coat!" He took off hers and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into. 
    
                           "Thanks." His arms were around her now… they were so close he could feel her breath on his.
    
    _                       The time is right_
    
    _                       Your perfume fills my head_
    
    _                       The stars get red_
    
    _                       And oh the night's so blue_
    
                           "Hermione…" He inched closer.
    
                           "Ron…" Her voice was the mirror image of his.
    
                           Their lips touched and embraced in such passion it hurt. They each wanted more.
    
                           _And then I go and spoil it all_
    
    _                       By saying something stupid_
    
    _                       Like I love you_ 
    
                          "I love you," She breathed.
    
                           Ron smiled. "I love you too!" 
    
                           And he picked her up and spun her around before letting her down for one last kiss.
    
                           _I love you…_


End file.
